Secrets
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: This could be a real story or I can keep this as a one shot. Mia Fey is on her own for the first time in her life, and as she rests in a run down seedy drive in she thinks of all of her troubles and mistakes that contribute to her running away.
1. Me

Secrets

I know this is quite a bland title! But I had this idea a few years ago and only now am I attempting a one shot! ^^

She sat cross legged in her hotel room. Her long brown hair spilt down her suit, it swam over her right eye shading the bruise and the dried blood stains. Her eyes for the moment were closed as her breathing stayed neural.

The hotel room was filled with the night, curtains drawn, new sheets under her, a 'do not disturb' sign hung on the door knob. She had no light on, no friendly night light in the corner from when she was a child and she held no inner light herself to be able to see.

She was sad.

So sad she could barely see, barely breath.

Without opening her eyes or moving an inch her hand, on its own accord it may seem, drew up and touched her forehead.

She felt the bruised bump the immediate memory and pain that went with it. A shiver went up her spin. She drew her hand away instinctively taking with it flicks of dried blood and skin. Her headache stayed longer though rippling through her head, nose, neck and eyes.

She held her head in her hands groaning loudly not even realising the extent of her sound.

She finally felt the headache subside; she looked up from her hands, her eyes tearful and brown. She sat up straight again still crossed legged.

She didn't stay for long though, she shuffled slowly to her right draw opening it slowly and deliberately. She picked up her Magatama cradling it in her palm. The yellow stone had flecks of blood covering it. Ruining it. She looked away tears sprinkling slowly down her face.

She wondered…

It had been such a long time ago since…

She held the stone tightly in her palms clasped over it. She looked up at the ceiling her eyes closed, her chin just balancing on her clasped hands.

She drew in breath and concentrated.

Her room was suddenly lined with green light as slowly the light between her fingers grew and strengthened.

She smiled: she really was a Fey.

She had though forgotten the strain this power had on its user, she felt light headed as she lay flat on her back on the bed, her right hand still clasped around the Magatama, dimming in both light and heat.

She closed her eyes for a second. She suddenly opened them wide remembering:

"_Yahoo! Burgers! With your new boyfriend!"_

"_He's not my boyfriend sis he's my apprentice. Anyway I called you because I have a favour to ask…"_

"_Me? Meet your sister? That seems a bit personal chief…"_

"_Don't flatter yourself Wright! It's only a burger!"_

"_I'm sorry I have to do this to you Miss Fey…But I couldn't let you go to the police with those…documents…"_

"_Redd White…I won't let you get away with this…"_

"_Ha-ha! I highly doubt that! Not in your…condition."_

"_One day you'll be the master of the village and with that darling comes responsibility…"_

"_I love you…Chief…"_

"_I'll be back soon Maya…Try to be good and follow your lessons…"_

"_Please sis Stay."_

"_I wish I could…but I can't…You'll understand someday…our aunt will take good care of you until then."_

"_First mother and now you!"_

"…"

"_You ran away from all of this, you ran away from me, your sister, your cousin, your culture, your home, everything. And for what? To point your finger like a common…Man! And now you expect me to take you back? Mystic Maya would have been better off if you had never been born. Your mother would have been better if you had ever been born. My Pearl would have been better off if you had NEVER BEEN BORN!"_

She screamed holding her throbbing head her back arching slightly from the pain. Sweat dripped, screams swollen, breaths clouded, throat thick, tears falling down her cheeks and face.

She sat up shaking slightly. The old lumpy bed creaked as she sat slowly up. She doubted her screams would be investigated, judging by the seediness of this hotel it would seem that murders, sex, parties and general criminal activity went on here.

Tears snot and sweat fell from her aching head. She looked at the Magatama in her hand. She threw it as hard as she could across the room. There was a sudden crash and smashing sound that brought het stumbling to the casualty. The small charm was cracked in two. Picked it up slowly with one shard in each hand.

"…_Better off if you had never been born…"_

She held her head with her hands still clasping the broken fragments. Everything was coming back so fast. Too fast. The more and more she remembered the more and more she didn't like what she was finding. She was holding so tightly to the shattered stone that her shaking hands drew blood.

She collapsed against the wall, her back straight, one leg up the other flat: the same position…She looked up at the window the moon just shining through the cheap nylon curtains.

"…_Better off if you had never been born…"_

"I can make up for lost time then" she muttered stonily slowly standing.

She wrapped the stone pieces up carefully in her yellow scarf until shoving it in her sock draw. She needed to go…but first…

She opened her locked door slowly running towards the lost and found check out bin.

~::~

Her brown rich hair was died a dark blonde, her brunette highlights changing to blonde easily.

Her normal serious suit changed to a blue t-shirt and black leggings.

High heels to flip flops.

Spectacles adjusted slightly.

There!

She looked at this new person in the mirror…

She really wasn't a Fey…

A name…She needed a new name.

Her old one would have a lot of buzz still around it…

She needed something she could easily remember, something new something snappy.

She looked around for inspiration.

**AA break down cover: yellow pages 13. **

She picked up the calling card someone must of left it…AA

AA…

AA…

A Andrews…

Adrian…Andrews…?

Adrian Andrews

Adrian Andrews!

She liked it! She smiled at herself in the mirror.

She was Adrian Andrews!

She picked up her clothes and Magmata quickly she stuffed them into an abandoned suitcase that was under her bed. She was packing away her life too…You can't run away forever. Said the annoying little voice at the back of her head.

"…_Better if you had never been born…"_

It would be better if she had died. Her life had been in such a mess. Obsessed with her mother. Ignoring her sister. Trying to be something she was never meant to be. But could she really run away from all of that?

"_...Great responsibility…"_

Could she really turn her back on Maya, Phoenix, her family, her traditions? She couldn't and she knew she couldn't. But…if they ever needed her…if she could feel Maya trying to call her spirit…She could answer, she would answer every time. She couldn't let them know of course but…

She picked up her suitcase.

Adrian Andrews.

And as she went to the door suitcase in hand. Opened it. Walked through it. Closed the door on her old life.

Mia Fey died.

~::~

Please Review me!

I can write an actual story with this plot if enough people request it

But I highly doubt that because I'm sure a lot of people will hate me because of this!

'


	2. its a secret

_**I was not murdered.**_

_**I was taken.**_


End file.
